1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device, a printing device and a printing method for controlling a printing mechanism in which an image is printed to a medium by ejecting liquid from a head onto the medium.
2. Background Technology
As the print control device of this type, a device has been proposed, in which a sensor for detecting the size of paper in the vertical direction and the horizontal direction is provided, and the distance between a recording head and paper (platen gap) is made larger in a case in which a direction of placing paper is determined to be horizontal with respect to the feed direction than in a case in which it is determined to be vertical (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this device, it is contended that the paper and the recording head can be prevented from contacting each other and contamination on the recording surface of the paper can be prevented from occurring by increasing the platen gap.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-331297 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.